


Take Me or Leave Me

by FaerieTales4ever



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieTales4ever/pseuds/FaerieTales4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphaba thinks she sees Galinda cheating on her, but all is not as it appears. Inspired by Take Me or Leave Me from Rent. Gelphie goodness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me or Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, um, it seems as though I have been kidnapped by a one shot plot bunny lol! I should be posting another one tomorrow or tuesday as well and the new Unpopular will be up soon too :) In the meantime, enjoy this Gelphie!
> 
> Summary: Elphaba thinks she sees Galinda cheating on her, but all is not as it appears. Inspired by Take Me or Leave Me from Rent. Gelphie goodness!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not Gregory MaGuire, Stephen Schwartz or any of the amazing people who made Wicked possible, I'm just playing around with my favorite musical!

 

**Take Me or Leave Me**

Galinda sat the farthest table in the back of the Shiz cafetería, munching peacefully on a banana as the sound died down and the room slowly began to empty.

Some people would think it odd for the most popular girl in school to choose a table that seemingly camouflaged her in the large crowd, but she'd always preferred sitting here. It faced the largest window in the room and it was aimed south toward the yellow brick road and Galinda's favorite place in all of Oz- the Emerald City. Although she'd never been, the blonde would often sit by this window, watching as the orange-tinted sun sank lower in the sky and painted the clouds with beautiful shades of pinks and reds and blues. She liked to fantasize about what it might be like to live there one day; among all the glittering emerald, fraternizing with the rich and famous, and bragging about how she was engaged to the Eminent Thropp and Grand Vizier to the Wizard.

A dazed smile curled the edges of the blonde's perfectly made up lips and she thought of her little witch- she was late to dinner that night, having stayed after once again with Horrible Morrible, trapped in her office as she repeated the same spell over and over until the Head Shiztress released her just before she collapsed of exhaustion.

Galinda sighed. Ever since the sorcery instructor had sent that letter to his Ozness, informing him of Elphaba's astounding magical talent, she'd been pushing the green girl to her limits. Several times, Galinda had heard her return to the dorm in the dead of night, bone tired and self-esteem crushed from Morrible's constant criticism. The blonde hated seeing how her girlfriend was letting the crabby teacher get to her. She'd already suffered enough abuse at the hands of her father; she didn't need it from anyone else. Nonetheless, Galinda kept faith that the Wizard's response would come any day now. Elphaba was the most gifted sorceress she'd ever seen; the Wizard would be a fool not to summon her.

Looking around once more, the blonde was dismayed to find that there was still no sign of her emerald roommate. The clock on the wall crept closer to seven, and Galinda huffed impatiently. By the time Morrible let Elphaba go, dinner would be over! To distract herself, she flipped open her newest romance novel, a present from Elphie for her birthday last week that she was surprisingly finding quite intriguing. She paged to where her bookmark had been inserted the night before, and settled in to find out what happened next.

By the time she reached the end of the first paragraph though, she heard the familiar click-clack of heels coming toward her. Grinning, she slipped the bookmark back in place and pushed the book to the side. But when she looked up, she was surprised to be staring at her old popular friends, Pfannee and ShenShen, rather than the green girl. "Oh," she said, a bit startled, but trying not to sound too disappointed, "Uh… hi."

"Well, don't look so happy to see us." Pfannee pretended to look offended.

"Yeah," Shenshen chimed in, "and since when is a  _book_ more exciting than your friends?"

Galinda raised an eyebrow and felt her cheeks color at the jab. Her hand absentmindedly wandered to the book as she tried for a smile. "It was a present from Elphie," she defended, purposefully not getting rid of the edge in her voice. What were these two doing here? They hardly associated with her anymore since she told them her awkward and precarious roommate that had previously been the brunt of many jokes was fast becoming one of her best friends- and that was four months ago. If they were talking to her, it wasn't without ulterior motives, of that she was sure.

Pfannee and Shenshen exchanged a wide-eyed glance. "So the rumor  _is_ true, then?" Phannee gasped as she flipped a ginger lock over her shoulder.

The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion. "What rumor?"

Shenshen slid into the chair beside her, and Galinda stiffened a bit at her proximity. "That you and the vegetable are dating," she sniggered, as though it was obvious.

A sudden smile lit up the heiress's face at the mention of her girlfriend. "Ahh, that rumor. Well, I'm certainly not dating any  _vegetables,_ but if you mean  _Elphaba_ ," she corrected pointedly, "then yes, I suppose it is." Her eyes narrowed as she continued to study them. "Why do you ask?"

Pfannee snorted and came 'round to sit on the blonde's right. She put her elbows up on the table and leaned in uncomfortably close. Galinda's posture stiffened as she felt the redhead's breath on her shoulder. What were these two up to? "Oh, nothing, really," she smiled cunningly and winked a green, cat-like eye at Galinda. "It's just," she traced her fingers from the blonde's shoulder down her arm and Galinda shivered in discomfort, "why would you want someone like…  _her_? There are plenty of eligible girls around campus whose skin  _is not_ the color of broccoli."

Galinda's defenses perked up. "I  _like_ Elphie's skin; I think it's pretty."

Shenshen sniffed. "Right, okay, Galinda."

"It is!" she insisted.

Pfannee sighed. "Okay, forget the skin. Aren't you worried about what hanging around with her might do to you? To your reputation?"

Galinda bristled. "Elphaba's the next in line for Eminent Thropp, Pfannee," she retorted, "I don't think that's a reputation to sneeze at."

"But her sister isn't. Think about it, Galinda; even if she  _is_ the next Eminent, she'll have to spend all of her time taking care of that cripple. What does  _that_ tell you?"

The blonde clenched her fists at her sides. This was beginning to get annoying. She hated hearing them defame Elphaba and right now, all she wanted was for them to leave and never talk to her again. She couldn't believe she'd ever considered them her friends. "It tells me," she hissed through gritted teeth as she fought to keep her temper, "that Elphaba has a kind, caring heart when it comes to people in need, a quality that will make her a wonderful governor to the Munchkins."

Pfannee scoffed and shook her head as if Galinda was just too naive and innocent to understand..

"But what about her… powers?" asked Sheshen nervously. Galinda didn't notice Pfannee give the olive-skinned girl a thank you nod as her lips morphed into a snake-like smile.

"You mean her magic?" the blonde queried, and Shenshen nodded. "What about it?"

"Well," she snuck a look at Pfannee, whose mask of sincerity had perfectly settled back in place as she motioned for her friend to continue, "aren't you worried she might, you know, hurt you? If she gets mad or…"

Galinda gasped. "How  _dare_  you?" she seethed, slamming her fist on the table. "Elphie would  _never_ hurt me."

"But can you say that for sure?" the redhead raised a skeptical eyebrow and reached to rest her hand atop Galinda's. The heiress sucked in her breath and tried to squirm out of the grip, growing even more tense than she already was. "Remember what happened that day in Dillamond's class last semester?" Pfannee reminded her. "How the new professor brought a lion cub to class and the arti-  _Elphaba_ ," she corrected herself, "got so angry at seeing it in a cage that she cast a spell on everyone and ran off with it?" Her voice was soft as a whisper and a nervous shiver ran down the blonde's spine.

"That wasn't her fault!" Galinda protested. "She was just afraid…."

"I never said it was," Pfanne shrugged, "But are you absolutely certain that something won't make her that angry again? That her powers won't feed off her emotions and she'll  _always_ be able to keep them in check?"

"She's been training with Morrible for almost four months now," Galinda told them. "That won't happen again. I know it."

"You know it?" Shenshen questioned. "Or have you just convinced yourself that it's true _?"_

That made Galinda pause, but only for a second. "No, I know it," she decided resolutely.

Pfanne sighed. "I know you want to see the best in her, Glin, and that's incredibly noble of you-"

"Noble?" she sputtered, shaking her aurelian curls as they sparkled in the dimming sunlight. But I'm not-"

"But we're worried for you, Galinda, for your safety."

"My safety?" she echoed, befuddled.

Shenshen sighed in exasperation. "What Pfannee means is, we know you want to  _believe_ it's safe to be with her, but can you really trust your well being around someone with so much untamed power? Can you  _guarantee_ she won't hurt you?"

Galinda looked the taller, dark skinned girl squarely in her eyes. "I'm not afraid of her magic, Shen" she asserted quickly. "I never have been. "

The brunette scoffed. "Well," she said icily, "maybe you should be."

"Wha-"

Pfanne shoot her partner in crime a glaring look, and the girl's mouth snapped closed. Pfanne nodded and snuck a glance at the far side of the room, sporting a quick, mischievous grin as she spotted a flash of emerald green before turning back to her former friend and sighing in mock concern. "All we're saying, Galinda," her voice dripped with honey-sweet honesty,"is that there are plenty of eligible maidens here with whom you won't have to fear for your life." Pfannee was incredible close now, and Galinda shuttered in alarm as she felt the redheads breath on her ear. "People," Pfannee purred as she trailed her arms higher up Galinda's body and wrapped them around her neck. "Like me." Galinda gasped and tried to pull away, but before she could, Pfannee crashed her raspberry lips into the blonde's, sucking feverishly.

For a split second, the heiress was too shocked to do anything, and she almost kissed back. But Pfannee's rough movements weren't at all like Elphaba's sweet, caring caresses. They were greedy. They wanted things Galinda wasn't going to give. The blonde shoved her weight back into Pfannee's embrace, breaking the redhead's hold on her. She stood there, panting and craving for breath, watching with wide, startled eyes as her two ex-friends mouth's curled into triumphant smiles.

"What… in Oz… was  _that_?" she panted, clearly repulsed.

"That, my sweet," Pfannee drawled huskily as Galinda recoiled at her use of Elphaba's special pet name."Was just a taste of what you could have, if you weren't with the campus freak." She winked in what was meant to be a seductive way, but only left Galinda thoroughly disgusted. "Would you like another taste?" She moved forward again, but the blonde shoved her back with all her strength. "I don't want  _anything_ from you! I want you to get out of my life so I never have to see you again!"

Pfannee's gaze was dangerous. "Fine!" she growled. "But one day soon? You'll be sorry you rejected me."

"I highly doubt that., you slut." Galinda tried for a nonchalant eyeroll.

"We'll see," Shenshen retorted, glancing to the far side of the room with a mysterious smile. Without another word, the two of them confidently sauntered away. Galinda sighed in relief and sank shakily down in her chair.

* * *

 

Elphaba strode toward the cafeteria with a small smile. She was physically and mentally exhausted from her lesson with Morrible, but the fact that she knew a certain bouncy blonde was waiting for her put an extra bit of skip into her step. She quickly made her way through the dinner line, sighing because, once again, Morrible had kept her back so long that most of the hot food had turned lukewarm or cold by now. Still, food was food, and she was hungry. She wasn't going to complain.. As she made her way toward their usual table though, something made her stop short. Her gaze blazed with anger and her legs threatened to give way under her. She felt the tingle of magic in her fingertips, but fought to keep it from surfacing. There, in the middle of the cafeteria for all to see, was Galinda. Another girl had her arms wrapped loosely about her neck, and their lips were firmly planted together in a feverish kiss.

Elphaba ducked behind the wall, bracing herself against its cool coincrete as she struggled to get a handle on her emotions. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes, but she bit them back as her hands curled into fists. After everything they'd been through together, how could Galinda go that far? How could she have the nerve to cheat on her? Elphaba knew she wasn't the most experienced in relationships, but Galinda always assured her that she was giving her everything she wanted. But if that was true, then why had she just witnessed her girlfriend kiss another woman? Had it all been a lie? Worse, how long had it been going on? A week? A month? Since before they started dating?

The green girl's breathing hitched and she felt a solid lump forming in her throat. She did her best to push the gut-wrenching feeling of betrayal back, refusing to break down. Instead, she let her anger consume her. When she turned toward the cafeteria again, Pfannee and Shenshen were scurrying away with matching, secretive smiles plastered on their smug faces. Elphaba let out a breath, squaring her shoulders and dropping her uneaten dinner in the trash as she stalked toward her girlfriend, determined to find out what exactly she'd just seen.

* * *

 

Galinda's eyes lit up when she caught sight of her emerald roommate and her shoulders sagged in relief. She didn't notice the pensive scowl her girlfriend wore of the hardened look in her eyes. All she cared about was that she was there,. "Elphie!" she squealed. "Oh thank Oz! You'll never believe what just happened; Pfannee just tried to-"

Elphaba payed no attention her bubbly chatter, instead pulling Galinda to her feet and seething steadily, "We need to talk," as she led her out of the cafeteria.

Galinda yelped as the sorceress pulled her, not roughly, but harder than she was used to, though the dining hall. "Elphie?" she asked, baffled. "Wh- what's wrong?"

Elphaba bit down hard on her lower lip to keep from crying at the blonde's question. "In the dorm," the green girl hissed through gritted teeth, and the heiress gulped audibly at her tone.

When they reached their room, Elphaba turned the key and sauntered inside. Neither of them had said a word on the walk over, but Galinda could sense that her roommate was seething. She gestured pointedly for the blonde to come inside giving the girl a stern glare from the other side of the door, but the blonde stubbornly dug her heels into the hall carpet and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "I'm not coming in there until you explain why you practically dragged me out of the dining room. You're positively steaming and you haven't said a word as to why."

"Oh, like you don't know." Elphaba's voice was thick and her jade lip trembled as she rolled her moist eyes at the blonde.

"I don't!" Galinda protested as she unconsciously stepped over the threshold to their dorm. "Was it something with Morrible? Or did Avaric threaten to beat you up again? Because if you don't report that dick soon, Elphie-"

"Don't play dumb," the witch shot back "You know what you did."

"What I-" Suddenly her eyes widened in horrified recognition . She remembered the way Pfannee had snuck a glance slightly to her left before grabbing Galinda in that unwelcome kiss. Almost as if she were waiting for someone to… "Oh, Oz!" she gasped. "You saw didn't you? You saw what Pfannee did?"

Elphaba whirled around to face her roommate. The tears were streaming down her face now, but she looked ready to magic someone into obliviation. "What  _Pfannee_ did or what  _you_ did, Galinda?"

The blonde's breath caught in her throat. Elphaba thought  _she_ was the responsible one in this whole mess? " _I_  didn't do anything!" she shrieked.

The green girl scoffed. "Of course you didn't. Nothing could ever be  _your_ fault. You're 'Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands," she mocked, " _You_  can do no wrong!"

Galinda crossed her arms defiantly. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, her words biting and rich with acidic annoyance.

"Oh, please!" the sorceresses rolled her eyes as she poked her roommate accusingly in the chest. "You think I don't see what happens when we go out? How you have gaggles of women in skimpy leather outfits fawning over you? While I'm sitting by my lonesome in the farthest corner of the bar, looking like a desperate loser who just broke up with her boyfriend and is trying to drown her sorrows in alcohol?" she spat angrily.

Galinda gasped, stunned at the green girl's outburst. Was this really how she felt? Was she really so jealous of Galinda's uncanny ability to attract people that it made her feel like an invisible loser? The blonde had always known her girlfriend had self-esteem issues. Who wouldn't, after an upbringing like hers?But this? This was a new low, even for her.

The heiress caught her lip between her teeth before cautiously attempting to speak. "Elphie," her voice was small and timid, "you really think I'd…" She shook her head sadly when the green girl turned to face the wall. "You know I would never cheat on you, right?" she asked carefully, placing w hand on her roommate's shoulder

Elphaba stewed inwardly, barely calmed by her girlfriend's gentle touch. Honestly? She didn't know what to think right now.

She stood there, in front of Galinda, ready to bite her head off after what had just happened, but something in her girlfriend's tone made her wonder. She strode over to her bed, fingering its coarse, tweed sheets before sinking onto the mattress. Truthfully, she felt bad for blowing up like that, but what else was she supposed to do? Every girl in the bar never failed to be prettier than her- which really wasn't hard, considering her hideous green skin. Galinda could have her pick of the lot if she wanted. Any one of them were pretty much guaranteed to have more experience than a broccoli-colored outcast who'd barely made one friend. If any of those girls played their cards right, well… Elphaba would be toast. Tossed to the curb faster than week-old lunch meat.

And watching her kiss Pfannee had been no less painful. In fact, it had pretty much been the confirmation to Elphaba's worst fears, Everyday she wondered when the chipper blonde would grow tired of her, and now it seemed she finally had. Not that Elphaba could blame her. She wasn't even good enough for her own family, so there was no way in Oz she'd  _ever_  be good enough for an Upland. She'd been a fool to think otherwise in the first place. "You don't have to lie to me, Glin," she finally answered with a scowl. "I know I'm not good enough for you. Especially with all those women in leather competing-"

"Women in leather?" the blonde cut her off incredulously as she made her way over to stand next to her roommate's bed. "Is that what this is about? The random chicks who hit on me in  _bars_?"

Elphaba bit her lip sheepishly and Galinda snorted. "Elphaba. There will  _always_ be women in leather flirting with me!" she reprimanded. "I'm an Upland, give me a break!" The green girl rolled her eyes and Galinda plopped down o next to her, locking their gazes.

"I thought you knew this when we started dating, she sighed. "Just because people look at me, it doesn't mean you should get jealous."

"I did," the witch admitted, "but-"

The blonde cut her off. "Every single day, as I walk down the street, I hear people say 'baby so sweet'. Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me. Boys, girls, I can't help it, baby." She came up behind the sorceress and ran her hands tenderly down the other girl's arms.

"Yeah, well, you don't always have to flirt back," she muttered.. Galinda ignored her and begin tracing slow kisses along her nape, watching as her girlfriend's resolve slowly begin to lessen.

"Just be kind and don't lose your mind. Just remember that I'm your baby."

"My promiscuous baby who likes to push my buttons," Elphaba restored, not willing to give up just yet.

Galinda giggled and shrugged as she continued to massage the green girl's shoulders."Take me for what I am. Who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, take me baby, or leave me." She whispered the last part as she nibbled on Elphaba's ear, satisfied when she felt a shiver of pleasure run down her spine. "Take me," she rasped huskily. "or leave me."

Elphaba just narrowed her eyes and pushed up off the bed, trying to ignore the flame of desire that ignited in her stomach.

Galinda sighed and came up behind her "You don't really think I care about those random chicks, right? You know me when I get drunk. I'm just having fun. Nothing serious."

Elphaba sneered and the blonde shrugged. "I never remember any of it in the morning anyway," she insisted with a laugh. Then kissed her roommate's temple and nibbled her ear one more. "But I could never forget you."

"Sure looks like a little more than fun to me," she snipped, ignoring the massage the blonde was now pulsing through her shoulders and upper neck inan effort toturn her to goo. "Why don't you ever do those sexy dances with me? Why always with some other girl? she glared at the blonde's reflection in the mirror.

"Because I know that's not your idea of fun," Galinda said simply.

"Do you, now?" the green girl asked., still not turning around.

Oh, please, Elphie," she sniffed. "You're really telling me that  _you'd_ enjoy a pole dancing night?"

The sorceress said nothing, simply gritting her teeth and clenching her fists at her sides. Galinda was right. She would hate that, but did that really give her girlfriend license to go out and flirt with every woman she saw, even if she was drunk? Elphaba sure didn't think so.

The blonde was waiting in the silence, a slight smirk playing on her lips when the witch didn't respond. "Uh, huh.' She placed her hands resolutely on her hips. "That's what I thought. But just because  _you_ don't like it, doesn't mean I shouldn't find someone who does when I need to let off a little steam."

"Oh?" the green girl turned to face her roommate and raised and accusatory eyebrow. "Doesn't it?"

Galinda huffed at her girlfriend's annoyed tone. "Come on, Elphie, really? You expect me not to do anything fun unless its with you?" she queried.

The green girl's cheeks flamed. "No," she asserted with an angry eye roll. "But-"

"A tiger in a cage, can never see the sun." Galinda spontaneously pounced on her bed and struck a pose as Elphaba stared at her, trying to stifle a laugh. "This diva needs her stage. "Baby.," she winked saucily, "let's have fun."

"You're insane," Elphaba deadpanned.

Galinda grinned. She hopped down and stepped closer to her girlfriend, tracing each of her abdominal curves individuallY and working her own magic on her tender skin. The sorceress felt herself involuntarily tingle with desire at the gesture.

"You are the one I choose," the blonde murmured seductively. "Folks would kill to fill your shoes! You love the limelight too now, baby." Galinda's fingers traced the soft spot underneath her left breast and heat unfurled within her. "So be mine," she purred. "but don't waste my time, cryin' 'honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'"

"I don't whine," Elphaba felt her breathing slowly morphing into wanting pants as Galinda continued to touch her.

The heiress chuckled musically. "Take me for what I am; who I was meant to be. And if you give a damn, take me baby, or leave me." She wrapped her arms about Elphaba's waist and pulled her back to the bed, gently pushing her down and climbing on top of her. "No way, can I be what I'm not But hey, don't you want your girl hot?" she began undoing the ties on her own dress and the green girl pointedly looked away, balling her fist as she attempted for the third time to squelch the heat that burned inside her like a smoldering fire.

Galinda smirked and straddled her, the pale globes of her breasts revealed but for the lacy cups of her bra that barely contained them. "Oh, don't fight, don't loose your head." She moved to give the green girl a kiss. Elphaba licked her lips in need, but managed to restrain herself, though Galinda continued to tempt her. "'Cause every night who's in your bed?". Determined not to give up, she began to try and undo the buttons on her girlfriend's navy frock. "Who?" She breathed restlessly. "Who's in your bed?" She finished the top button and panted longingly, "Kiss me, Elphie."

The witch, who had lost herself in Galinda's drug like touch abruptly snapped back to her senses and sat up. Galinda rolled to the side with an irritated "Humph."

"It won't work," the green girl insisted as she rebuttoned her dress and stalked over to her desk. She turned to face her roommate, gripping the wooden chair so tightly her knuckles turned white. Her eyes flashed dangerously as magic tickled her fingertips.

"I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline. I make lisst in my sleep, baby. Whats my sin?"

"You're too serious." Galinda shot back, getting angrily to her feet.

"And  _you're_ too flippant," she retaliated. "I never quit, I follow through. Oz, I hate mess, but I love you."

Her girlfriend smirked, "Knew it."

Elphaba threw up her hands in exasperation and groaned. "What to do with my impromptu baby?"

"Forgive and forget?" the blonde asked, playfully batting her lashes and sticking her tongue out.

"Oh, I don't think so." She shook her head, letting go of the chair and marching toward her roommate, a sudden bout of confidence lighting her gaze. "So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies." She poked Galinda once more and she stumbled backwards a few steps."You got a prize, so don't compromise You're one lucky baby. Take me for what I am"

Her roommate huffed. "Right now? You're a control freak."

Elphaba ignored her. "Who I was meant to be."

" _A_  snob, yet over attentive." Galinda snarked sassily.

" _A_ nd if you give a damn!"

" _A_  loveable droll geek," she taunted and Elphaba's nostrils flared. She spun so her back was to the blonde as she gave her the ultimatum once again.

" _T_ ake me baby, or leave me."

"And anal retentive." The blonde snapped with a smirk. She meant it to be a joke, still full of raging emotions from all that had happened in the past half-hour, but apparently she'd gone too far.

Elphaba whirled around to face her, eyes blazing. "Thats it!" she screeched. "The straw that breaks my back!" She turned and stalked toward the door. casting an angry and pained look backwards at the bouncy blonde.

Galinda smiled cheekily as she moved toward her jade roommate, her hips twitching seductively. She cornered Elphaba against the door, forcing the girl to lean back away from her to avoid the sinful twist of her lips as they edged closer. Galinda planted her hands on the doorframe on either side of Elphie's hips, effectively trapping her, all evidence of playfulness vanishing from her pale features. "Elphie, I love  _you_. I would never be unfaithful to you. For Oz sake! You are my whole world."

Elphaba's brows drew low over her sable eyes, staring at her love, all the hurt and vulnerability she was feeling shining for the world to see. "But i saw-"

"What Pfanne wanted you to see. She wanted to hurt you, Elphie!" she hissed angrily, wishing she had just gotten up and walked away the moment her former friends had sat down at the table with her in the cafeteria. "They wanted to make you think my affection for you wasn't real, that my love was false. They knew you were watching." She pressed closer to the emerald girl, curling her arms protectively about her, offering comfort and love...offering her heart. "I love you."

"I love you too, Glin. That's why it hurt so much."

Galinda trailed her lips along Elphaba's smooth jaw in light butterfly kisses until she reached her ear. "Only you, El." Her hands traveled slowly along the gentle curve of the witch's shoulders and along the sides of her neck until she would plunge her fingers into Elphaba's rich ebony locks, tugging gently, encouraging her to meet her halfway. Galinda's lips closed over Elphaba's jade lips in a searing kiss, nipping lightly until the girl opened for her. Elphaba moaned, a soft keening sound that sent a wave of heat spiraling through the blonde and she pressed closer, her arms winding around the emerald witch possessively. "Mine, El, always mine," she whispered against her lips, her tongue sliding into her mouth to duel with hers. Elphaba melted into her, feeling her resistance and fear vanish into a puddle of desire and love for Galinda.

"Guess I'm not leaving," the green girl panted against the blonde's ivory skin as she pulled her closer, their movements mirroring each other's in eager but gentle and joyous desire to taste the other.

Galinda laughed musically against her jade skin as she molded their bodies together. "You're mine," she purred giddily. Elphaba grinned and pulled her into a feverish kiss.


End file.
